The Matchmaking Slytherin team
by Beautifulbucket
Summary: An argument leads to a fight in the great hall, which leads to a break up.That leaves the Slytherin Quiditch team with a depressed Capitan.My first oneshoot. The end sucks.


I don't own them, no matter how much I whish...  
Oh, and this story is, Un-betad and well, I don't know, I wrote it at 1.00 in the morning, so it might be a little stupid.

* * *

"Why the hell does things like this always happen to me?" A frustrated Hermione Granger said out loud from her position on the hospital bed "Why can't it be Harry? He has been here so many times that one more wouldn't hurt him!"

"Now dear, it's not that bad, if you just stay still I'll have up and running in a few minutes"

"But…"

"No but Miss granger, I have removed the hex from your leg but you need to stay here another hour so the muscles can calm down" said madam pomfrey as she looked over her grumpy patient for some hidden spell or hex that she might have missed.

Seeing that the girl was perfectly fine the nurse instructed her to stay in her bed for another hour and went back to her office, muttering about irresponsible DADA teachers.

Back at the hospital bed Hermione was cursing the little thing called fate.

First, the stupid thing had made her fall for an stupid, annoying, irritating, infuriating, aggravating, frustrating and maddening idiot who just happened to be bloody charming and nice when he really tried and secondly, fate had just decided to let him tell his entire common room about their escapades in the broom closet two days ago.

That little slip had lead to the entire school joking and laughing at her and her reputation, as an innocent little girl, did no longer exist.

So as Hermione saw it, fate had fucked up her life.

After she had found out what her _dear _boyfriend had done, she had questioned him about it at breakfast and he had the nerve to just shrug his shoulders and ask her if she didn't overreact a bit.

That had of course led to an argument that turned into a fight that turned into a break up.

Sighting, Hermione lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes; she was so not in the mood to think about the 'great hall incident' as she had named it, but as fate already had messed up her life a bit it turned out that the longer she lay there, the more she thought about it.

After Hermione had officially broken up with Marcus Flint in the great hall she had of course gone straight to the library to read a bit and get her mind of him, the only problem was that you could see the Quiditch stadium from the library window.

The Slytherin team had taken up practicing every weekend and right now she could see Marcus pass the quaffle to Montauge, suddenly she felt an urge to go out and watch them practise.

After she and Marcus had begun to date the whole school had been in uproar, the Slytherins had been horrified that an pureblood like Marcus even thought about touching an muggle born, the Gryffindor had been furious about her dating an "Slytherin asshole" as Ron had put it and the professors had been shocked that little miss perfect was going out with the six year older Slytherin who had been held back for more years then any other student in Hogwarts history.

But Hermione and Marcus had ignored all the protests and continued to date and after a while, the school started to accept the fact that they where together.

And now it was over.

Opening her eyes again Hermione stared at the white ceiling above her; little pieces of the paint had begun to fall of so you could now see the wood beneath it.

It was strange actually; she had always thought that Hogwarts was made stone but the castle had all kind of materials – wood, stone, she had even found an plastic bucket in Salazar Slytherins private study, that had her wonder if the wizard really had hated muggle borns as much as it was said, and of course, how the hell an wizard who lived for over five hundred years ago got his hand on an plastic bucket.

Her musings however, where interrupted by the oak doors of the hospital wing slamming opened and a bunch of muddy, smelly, smirking Slytherins entered.

Hearing the noise, madam pomfrey came out from her office and glared at the green clad boys.

"And what exactly have you done this time?" the nurse asked and went to inspect the boy who was supported by Malfoy and Warrington "Put him on the bed next to miss granger"

Hermione frowned, was it only her imagination, or did that make the Slytherin Team smirk even more?

"Of course, Madam" Draco Malfoy drawled and with the help of another player they put _Marcus Flint_ on the bed next to her.

When Hermione first realised that it was Marcus who was hurt, her first thought had been to run over and comfort him, but then she caught herself and sent him a glare instead.

Seeing her glare, Marcus scowled but then howled in pain when the med witch tapped his leg with her wand.

"Well Mr Flint, it looks like you have broken your ankle, you'll need to stay here and I'll come back later with an potion, I need to run down to Severus first and get it" Stopping at the door, Pomfrey turned and glared at the rest of the team, "and don't try anything"

Then the doors slammed shut.

Gulping, Hermione patted her left pocket to make sure her wand was still there, she really didn't like the look in the guys' eyes.

After she and Marcus had begun to date and the school finally had accepted it, Hermione had taken up to wake Marcus up every morning, and to do that, she had to cross the Slytherin common room.

The first time, she had entered the sixth years room instead and ended up waking Draco Malfoy with an bucket of ice cold water and after that, the Slytherin had begun to accept her and later become her friends, how their minds worked however, she had no idea.

"So, granger, what did _you_ do this time?" Montague asked as he walked over to her bed and sat down, earning him a glare from Marcus.

"I didn't do anything, Professor Black did" Hermione answered and smirked inwardly as she saw Marcus eyes burn with jealousy.

True, she missed him even thou they only broke up this morning but there was no way in hell she was gonna admit it before him.

"Professor Black?" Malfoy asked and leaned against the wall with a smirk on his pale lips, no doubt he knew what she was trying to do.

"Yes, we where training duelling and our hexes collided"

"Training huh? Well f that is what you Gryffindor chose to call it" Crabbe, who turned out to be pretty intelligent snickered and the rest of the team (except Marcus) howled with laughter.

"Shut up moron" Marcus snarled and glared at the boy.

"Why so angry flint, don't tell us..." Blaise Zabini begun but was cut short when Draco elbowed him in his left side.

Smiling Hermione turned her attention back to Montauge and raised an elbow, something she had picked up from the blonde albino.

"They're just trying to help love" Montauge leaned in and whispered in her ear, both of them knowing that Marcus would hate someone whispering to "his" girl.

Marcus had, ever since they begun to date, been very possessive, something that Hermione had found both arousing and annoying.

"Get your hands of my girl!" Marcus, as predicted, snarled and made a move to attack Montague, only to be pushed down by Warrington and Goyle.

"Your girl Marcus?" Hermione asked and fixed her piercing gaze on the Slytherin in front of her.

Marcus blushed and the rest of his team snickered at their Capitan, it was not ordinary to see the rough Slytherin blush like an school girl, but it seemed as when Hermione Granger was around, it happen very often, strange enough.

"Well I…you see…" Marcus stuttered and Hermione had to bit her lip not to smile, he might look frightening and rough on the outside, but on the inside, he was just a big cuddly teddy bear!

…Although she would never say those words out loud.

"What he's trying to say is that he's really really sorry for acting like an asshole and want you to come back to him" Draco Malfoy, always the assistant.

"No!" Marcus shouted and blushed even more, 'Teddy bear!'

"No?" Hermione asked and smirked, this was _to_ easy.

"NO…I mean Yes…No…. Argh, just come back to me won't you?" the Slytherin screamed as the green team burst out laughing.

"Told you so" Malfoy laughed and then ducked the flying pillow that was coming his way.

"Good work there Flint, Really smooth" Blaise snickered but gave mione thumbs up behind the Captains back.

"Shut up Zabini or I'll kick you of the team" Marcus snarled and once again turned to his team.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not, I'm the bloody Capitan!"

"Well I'm the bloody chaser-"

"So? I AM THE CAPITAN; the one who lead the team and RULES the team"

"And I'm getting really sick of you two" Draco, dear Draco didn't know what hit him when two white pillows hit him directly in the face.

Hermione, who had watched the verbal exange with great amusement, felt her giddy thoughts run away when Marcus turned his piercing grey eyes to her.

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being pushed from her bed and dragged over to the bed that Marcus was occupying.

Grabbing the brunettes' hands, Marcus moved her hands to rest in his lap.

Sighting, he prepared himself for what he was supposed to do and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hermione, I know I have been an asshole and I'm not denying that you deserve someone better then me, but I wont let you go, not whitout an fight."

When the words had left his mouth Hermiones face had lit up with a smile and her hands where now tracing invincible patterns on Marcus palms.

"Oh dear Merlin! Just kiss and make up wont you! I didn't send an bluger to break your leg without an reason you know!"

Snapping out from their daze, Hermione and Marcus turned to see an annoyed Montauge glare at them.

"Excuse us?" Hermione asked as she once again move her hand toward her left pocket.

"Oh but pl-e-ase! You didn't think we sent your little lover boy in here whiteout a reason do you? He was so bloody annoying with his whining and complaining so we just had to do something about it!" An annoyed Draco Malfoy with a glare that could rival Snapes answered.

"What! You broke my leg on propose!" Marcus howled and tried to attack the boys he called friends.

"Well it was disturbing our practise! The only thing you where doing was, "Hermione would have disagreed with you on that!" or "Hermione didn't think that was an good strategic!" and "don't you remember what Hermione said?" jesh Flint, we did it for the team!" Blaise said as he bent over to pick up the two pillows that he and Marcus had thrown at Draco earlier.

"Could you just shut up? I AM trying to make up with Hermione here but you morons are interrupting us all the time!" Marcus half shouted, half snarled.

Looking satisfied at the shocked and guilty faces of his team mates, Marcus turned back to Hermione "Now, where were I?"

Smiling, Hermione shot the Slytherin team a look of gratitude and made a mental note of sending them really nice Christmas gifts.

"I think you where about to kiss me."

* * *

yeah yeah, the end sucked, I KNOW! but I really didn't have the energy to come up with something better so don't blame me, Blame the sand man!

Oh...and if you would R&R I'll give you a cookie.


End file.
